In addition to transporting audio (voice), video and/or data signals over (copper wire) telephone lines, certain types of telecommunication equipment employ the same conductive pair to remotely power one or more circuits, such as midspan repeaters and terminating devices, that are connected across the line pair. This method of remote line powering is commonly termed loop- or span-powering and is used extensively in digital subscriber loop (DSL) networks, such as DDS, ISDN, T1 and HDSL networks. In order to protect its electronics from damage due to surges from lightning or power fault events, it is common practice for the remote device to contain surge protection circuitry, which is operative to divert such surges to earth ground. As operation of the DSL circuitry, per se, does not require a connection to earth ground, the installer of the equipment may fail to provide a connection to earth ground, thereby rendering the surge protection circuitry ineffective. Thus, there is a need for an effective technique to determine whether or not an earth ground connection has been properly established, and to provide an indication of the same to a central maintenance and test center, in order to assist a loop exchange carrier in ensuring that the DSL equipment has been properly installed.